


Bus Stop

by SenhoraAmargada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M, Seasons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenhoraAmargada/pseuds/SenhoraAmargada
Summary: Ese lugar en el que Derek conoce a un curioso chico de lunares y hermosa piel blanca.





	1. Spring

Es un día caluroso.

Dios, es tan caluroso que a Derek comienza a dolerle la cabeza y secársele los labios debido a la pérdida de agua que sufre.

Detesta estar fuera de casa cuando el día está soleado y el ambiente demasiado cálido como para respirar sin sofocarse. La piel se le vuelve pegajosa debido al sudor, humedeciendo toda su ropa, haciendo que los pantalones se le peguen detrás de los muslos y su playera en la espalda baja, e incluso siente como una maldita gota va resbalando por toda su columna vertebral, hasta que es absorbida por el borde de sus calzoncillos.

Demonios, le sudan hasta las cejas; es desquiciante.

Pero esa tarde tiene que ir a ver a Laura en su trabajo; le había prometido llevarle comida e incluso comer ahí con ella, y él —por mucho que no quisiera ir— no es de los que incumplen a su palabra. 

Así que es por eso que se encuentra debajo de esa abrumadora construcción de metal que no hace más que absorber el calor y crear un horno gigante donde ellos se encuentran, haciendo creer a Derek que definitivamente murió ahogado con su propia saliva mientras dormía y ahora está en el jodido infierno.

Escucha unas risitas tímidas a su derecha, y al voltear hacia ese lugar, su vista choca con dos pares de ojos azules que pertenecen a dos chicas más o menos de su edad y que lo están escudriñando de arriba a abajo, lanzándole miradas coquetas y riendo entre ellas cuando ven algo de él que les gusta.

Intenta no prestarles mucha atención, porque no quiere recorrer con la mirada su cuerpo de la forma en que lo hacen ellas con el de él y que malinterpreten las cosas, pero es imposible ignorar la vestimenta que usan las chicas.

Otra de las —muchas— razones por las que no le gusta salir en éstos tiempos es que a la gente le gusta ir medio desnuda por la calle. Es como si no supieran lo que es el pudor y la decencia.

No es agradable para él ver a la mayoría de las chicas vestidas con algún short tan diminuto como para ser considerado como tal y una blusa casi inexistente; o a los hombres casi siempre sin playera y usando bermudas sin pena alguna.

Porque, ¿en serio? ¿no pueden hacer eso en su casa?

Y, por Dios, los pies expuestos.

Odia los pies, y la gente se la pasa mostrándolos todo el tiempo usando sandalias, caminando muy cerca de él e incluso quitándoselas para refrescarse un poco, ya que el calor hace que suden.

Como justamente lo está haciendo la señora junto a él.

Derek no puede evitar un escalofrío al ver aquello.

—Melanie, come rápido tu helado o se derretirá en tu mano —advierte en tono suave una mujer joven, sentada en el asiento de metal en el que pueden esperar el autobús, a una pequeña niña que come alegremente su helado de fresa.

Derek resopla un poco; adora el helado —no precisamente de fresa, él es más de queso con zarzamora o cajeta— y el clima es perfecto para comer más de medio litro él solo, pero en los treinta minutos que lleva esperando el autobús, no ha visto a un sólo heladero pasar por aquel sitio y él necesita urgentemente algo para refrescarse o se volverá loco.

Así que mejor evita voltear a ver a la niña, en un intento de reprimir su impulso de arrebatarle ese tentador cono de las manos y embadurnarse la cara con él. 

Pero pasan otros diez minutos y ni un sólo autobús aparece por el camino.

Derek siempre ha sido una persona impaciente y ahora, con cuarenta largos minutos de espera, ha superado con creces su límite.

¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que el autobús tarde tanto en llegar?, ¿se derritieron las llantas en el asfalto y por eso ya no pudo moverse?

Derek levanta las cejas en un gesto de asombro; con ese clima es posible que aquello haya ocurrido y por eso no ha llegado ni un bendito autobús desde que está en la parada.

«Al menos la comida de Laura no se ha enfriado» piensa, intentando ver lo positivo de la situación en vez de arrancar cabezas.

Después de contar setenta y cinco gotas de sudor resbalando por su espalda y cara, treinta y tres mosquitos volando a su alrededor y once intentos de conversación por parte de las chicas, aparece el primer autobús.

Como si fuera el primer rayo de luz en la mañana, ve al autobús llegar por el horizonte, alegrando a todos los presentes y devolviendo a la vida a muchos de ahí, que comienzan a moverse y levantarse de sus asientos.

Derek no pierde de vista al autobús, con el miedo latente de que sea sólo un oasis creado por el reciente desierto que es su ciudad.

Entonces ve a otros dos autobuses venir detrás del primero y comienza a convencerse de que es real, sí está ocurriendo.

Así que se relaja, respira hondo y trata de ignorar los gritos de «¡Ahí viene el autobús, corre más rápido!» que se oyen a lo lejos, acompañados de fuertes pisadas que anuncian una carrera de algunos pobres chicos que quieren llegar pronto a la parada.

Es el último en la fila, ya queda sólo una señora mayor delante de él para trepar al autobús y los chicos se escuchan más cerca.

—¡Espere, no se vaya sin nosotros, por favor!

Derek está apunto de abordar el autobús, se encuentra con un pie en el primer escalón, cuando algo pesado y a gran velocidad choca contra él.

—¡Oh, Dios! Amigo, lo siento tanto, yo...

Pero Derek no está escuchando nada, porque está demasiado concentrado en esa gigantesta mancha de color café que de pronto tiene su preciosa playera blanca en el costado derecho, que gotea y desciende hasta mancharle también la parte delantera del muslo de su pantalón. 

Por la temperatura, el color y el olor que alcanza a percibir, aquel líquido es —o era— un café frappé. Con crema.

Y aunque hace algunos minutos Derek quería algo para refrescarse, no esperaba obtenerlo de esa manera.

Levanta la cara furioso, dispuesto a reventar a golpes o moler con insultos al pedazo de bestia que le hizo aquello, pero se queda mudo.

Un chico castaño al lado de él, que observa la mancha de su playera con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos, tiene las manos levantadas y dirigidas hacia la misma, como si quisiera tocarla, está balbuceando disculpas haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Nota que tiene su piel pálida y no sabe si es por el susto de ver a Derek enojado o naturalmente es así.

—Disculpa, yo no quería... Pero Scott..., él venía empujándome para alcanzar el autobús y tú... Tú aún no subías y no pude frenar y...

El chico levanta la mirada y la fija en los ojos de Derek, con el nerviosismo y el horror claramente pintados en su rostro, tiene un ligero rubor en sus mejillas —producto del calor y la carrera de hace unos segundos— y unos lunares realmente llamativos que le esfuman mágicamente el enojo.

Derek sólo frunce el ceño, confundido y un poco frustrado, no entiende por qué, a pesar del terrible rato que ha pasado en esa parada esperando el autobús, simplemente no puede gritarle y desquitarse con ese chico que acaba de ensuciar su playera favorita.

—Te pagaré —ofrece el joven de los lunares, sacando su billetera, notando que tiene las manos sucias y limpiándose en su camiseta.

—Sólo muévete, quiero subir —responde Derek, en un gruñido. Observando que otras dos personas ingresan al autobús.

—O podría lavarla, si quieres. —Derek lo observa fijamente—. Después te la devolvería, sólo dámela y yo me encargo.

—¡STILES! —grita otro chico desde adentro—. Sube, ya pagué los pasajes.

—Además —continúa el chico aparentemente llamado Stiles, ignorando al otro—, no creo que ofendas a nadie andando sin playera por la calle. 

Derek está por dar las miles de razones por las que nunca andaría sin playera, cuando el chico es jalado al interior del autobús, inevitablemente cayendo de espaldas contra los escalones y soltando una maldición.

De pronto, las puertas se cierran.

Y el autobús comienza a avanzar.

Derek mira al autobús moverse, boquiabierto y sin poder creérse que se está yendo sin él adentro, después del largo y tedioso tiempo de espera.

Estático como está, nota vagamente a otro autobús reemplazar al que acaba de irse, pero Derek no deja de ver al que se acaba de marchar.

Así que no se pierde el momento en que un rostro pálido y lleno de lunares se asoma por la ventanilla del final y grita un «¡Yo no me quejaría!» que deja a Derek confuso mientras aborda el otro autobús.

Va a medio camino hacia el trabajo de Laura cuando entiende que el chico se refería a verlo sin su playera.

※※※※※

—Casi creí que no llegarías —comenta Laura, masticando su pollo empanizado y la sopa fría que Derek le llevó—. Tardaste mucho, Der. Lo bueno es que mi jefe permitió que cambiara mi horario de comida.

Derek sólo resopla, con la boca llena y el mal humor invadiendo su cerebro.

—Me imagino que es porque anda de buen humor. Su hijo por fin regresó de la Universidad y hoy vino a visitarlo.

Aquello a Derek le importa tanto como a un león le importa la vida de una mosca que está atrapada en una telaraña, por eso sólo sigue comiendo, esperando a que su hermana termine de hablar y él pueda contarle de la llamada telefónica de su madre que recibió esa mañana, contándole de su vieja colección de vinilos que acaba de encontrar en el ático.

—Sólo traté con él unos cuantos minutos, pero puedo afirmar que es un chico simpático, la verdad, lástima que es muy joven —dice Laura, con un suspiro—. Es como uno o dos años menor que tú, además creo que es... Oh, mira, ya se va, ¡adiós, Stiles!

Derek comienza a toser escandalosamente después de casi atragantarse con su comida. A su lado, su hermana da unos leves golpecitos en su espalda, intentando ayudarle a recuperarse, mirándolo algo consternada.

Cuando ya está un poco más calmado y el peligro inminente de morir ahogado ha pasado, Derek levanta la vista y frente a ellos, a varios metros de ahí, se encuentra con unos lunares y piel pálida inconfundibles.

Stiles está con su mano derecha suspendida en el aire, excesivamente sonrojado y visiblemente sorprendido. Al lado de él, se encuentra un chico de rasgos latinos —muy posiblemente es quien iba con él en el autobús—, doblándose de risa y tomando a Stiles por uno de sus hombros.

El chico rápidamente se da la vuelta y desaparece del lugar, seguido más lentamente por su amigo, quien aún está riendo y va gritándole algunas cosas.

—No sé por qué, pero me da la impresión de que se han visto antes —acusa Laura.

Derek prefiere no responder, pero se promete a sí mismo ir más seguido a comer al trabajo con su hermana.


	2. Summer

Han pasado tres meses y Derek no ha vuelto a ver a ese chico de curiosos lunares.

No es como que él haya ido más veces de lo acostumbrado al trabajo de Laura esperando verlo allí —soportando las insistentes preguntas y miradas suspicaces de su hermana— o en la parada del autobús.

No, eso no pasó.

Y tampoco es como si cada vez que no lo veía, la desilusión inundaba su pecho y lo hacía suspirar largamente.

Le parece realmente frustrante la manera en que aquel joven desconocido que manchó su playera favorita —a la cual no le desapareció del todo la evidencia— y le sugirió quitársela en público se haya instalado tan rápida y profundamente en su memoria.

No hay un solo día que no recuerde aquel incidente con una sonrisa en su rostro, es absurdo.

Cada vez, el rememorar la forma tan asustada en que el chico veía la mancha, y la graciosa manera en que movía sus manos alrededor de ella —como si quisiera hacer magia y desaparecerla— le pone de buen humor.

No al grado de ver unicornios y arco iris en todos lados, pero al menos disminuye considerablemente las veces que frunce el ceño por día.

O por minuto.

Pero, conforme pasan los días y no recibe alguna señal de vida de Stiles —aún le parece raro referirse a él por su nombre sin conocerlo realmente—, la esperanza de Derek decrece.

Así que un día en la tarde, mientras lava los trastos y piensa en que ya es tiempo de cambiar de marca de jabón líquido, Derek decide que es mejor comenzar a sacarse de la cabeza a ese extraño, porque jamás volverá a verlo.

※※※※※

Esa mañana, Derek despertó con el sonido estridente del repiqueteo de su teléfono que anunciaba una tempranera llamada. Esperaba fuera urgente, porque la persona que lo obligó a levantarse de su —extremadamente cómoda— cama a las 8 de la mañana un sábado merecía la pena capital.

Al final, resultó que la llamada era de su amiga Erica, de la cual no entendió bien lo que le decía porque había mucho ruido de fondo y algunos gritos desesperados de «¡Está viva!» que podía asegurar que soltaba Isaac —mientras corría de un lado a otro, de eso también estaba completamente seguro—, seguidos de comentarios como «Si no apareces, ¡pronto comenzará a volar!» que salían de la garganta de Boyd; y antes de colgar la llamada, Erica le gritó algo parecido a «Mueve tu culo peludo y sal de tu casa ¡ya!».

Derek se quedó con el teléfono pegado a la oreja durante casi un minuto entero, frunciendo el ceño en confusión y con la mirada perdida. Era demasiado temprano como para lograr descifrar aquella llamada tan rara.

Decidió ir rápidamente a darse una corta ducha para apresurarse a salir, concluyendo que sus amigos eran atacados por un ejército descontrolado —y sumamente peligroso— de robots caseros. O tal vez la lavadora no les servía. Cualquier cosa era probable.

Por eso, a las 8:35 a.m. de un sábado, Derek se encuentra esperando —en una parada casi desierta— un autobús que lo llevará a la casa de los chicos, tomando en un termo su licuado de chocolate que alcanzó a hacer antes de salir de casa.

Está medio dormido y —muy— malhumorado, así que es comprensible que no se mueva un ápice cuando un autobús para frente a él, se queda 5 minutos, y luego se va sin que alguien lo aborde. Sus amigos lo despertaron terriblemente feo, los dejará sufrir un poco más.

Disfruta de las últimas gotas de su licuado cuando una voz a su lado lo saca de su paraíso personal. 

—¡Mira, Stiles! Es Mr. Músculos.

Derek frunce el ceño y voltea a su derecha, hacia ese lugar donde una molesta voz pronunció el nombre de Stiles —nombre que está seguro es muy poco común— y se refirió a él cómo «Mr. Músculos».

—Scott, cállate, no le digas así —sanciona Stiles entre dientes, dando un golpe a su amigo en el hombro. Derek lo reconoce como el chico que acompañaba a Stiles aquel día.

Vienen acompañados por otros dos chicos —uno rubio con cara engreída y el otro de piel bronceada más alto que el primero—, y otras dos chicas —una pelirroja de ojos verdes y la otra alta de piel blanca— que lo miran intensamente, estudiándolo.

—Tú le dices así todo el tiempo —se queja el tal Scott, estando más cerca de la parada.

—Pues sí, pero porque no está frente a nosotros.

Los seis chicos llegan a donde se encuentra sentado Derek —quien los mira con mucha sospecha— y se detienen junto a él. Las dos chicas ocupando los lugares a sus costados en el asiento de espera y los chicos haciendo un semicírculo frente a él.

—Bien —murmura Derek, sacando su billetera—, dejen saco mis tarjetas y pueden llevársela.

—¿Qué? No somos ladrones —replica Stiles ofendido, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo ceñudo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué debo ésto? —cuestiona mordazmente Derek, señalándolos a todos.

—Bueno, Allison y yo sólo queríamos sentarnos —contesta la chica pelirroja que está a su izquierda—, y estás ocupando el lugar de en medio, hombre. Ésta penosa bola de machos creo que lo único que quieren es demostrar su hombría, no sé.

—No venimos expresamente aquí, un sábado de verano demasiado temprano en la mañana, a robarte tu dinero, Derek —dice Stiles, mientras lo mira con superioridad.

—Mierda, Stiles... —comienza a decir Scott, pero es interrumpido por Derek

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —inquiere éste último, con curiosidad.

Stiles palidece, descruza los brazos y empieza a boquear de manera graciosa. 

—Yo..., no. Amm, es que... —balbucea mientras con sus manos señala aquí y allá, aunque al final termina dándose un golpe en la cara y resoplando, frustrado.

—Le preguntó a Laura —contesta sonriente la chica de cabello negro a su derecha, Derek supone que ella es Allison—. Bueno, le preguntó primero a su padre, pero él no te conoce, entonces decidió buscar tu nombre en el registro de empleados pero no trabajas ahí, así que record...

—¡Gracias, Allison! —grita Stiles y tapa la boca de la chica con una mano—. Demasiada información para el joven Hale.

—Ah, y también sabes mi apellido —comenta Derek, divertido.

—Es obvio, listillo —dice el chico rubio con cara de engreído, poniendo una mueca de fastidio—. Tu hermana, Laura Hale, trabaja ahí. No es tan difícil suponer que tienes el mismo apellido.

—Quién sabe, puede que no sea su hermana. Tal vez es una prima política o algo —comenta el joven de piel canela—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Danny.

El chico extiende su brazo derecho hacia Derek, ofreciendo su mano para el tradicional apretón después de las presentaciones.

—Y eso, queridos niños, se llama modales —pronuncia con desdén Derek, mientras se levanta del asiento para responder al saludo—. El mío es Derek, pero al parecer ya todos ustedes lo saben.

—Bueno, yo apenas lo supe hoy —continúa Danny, con una enorme sonrisa—. Justo ahora.

A Derek le está comenzando a doler la mano de lo fuerte que lo aprieta Danny, quien no deja de sacudir su mano y sonreír como maníaco. Aunque la verdad no se ve mal, tiene lindos hoyuelos.

—Muy bien —dice Stiles, alargando la 'u' e interrumpiendo el silencio que de repente se ha instalando entre ellos—, ya nos quedó claro que te alegra bastante haber conocido a Derek, Danny. Ahora suéltalo antes de que le disloques la muñeca o algo.

Pero el chico llamado Danny no lo suelta, y Derek comienza a preguntarse seriamente sobre si eso era un simple saludo o se trataba del cierre de algún negocio. Tal vez era la confirmación a la entrada de alguna extraña secta a la que pertenecen esos desconocidos y de la cual ya no tendrá escapatoria.

Antes de que empiece a entrar en pánico, Stiles se encarga de romper el casi interminable saludo, tomando sus manos y separándolas bruscamente.

—Disculpa a nuestro amigo, a veces es muy..., entusiasta —se disculpa Stiles, mirando severamente a Danny.

A Derek no le pasa desapercibido el hecho de que Stiles aún rodea su muñeca con la mano, y siente un extraño cosquilleo surgir de ahí e instalarse en su estómago.

—¿Y adónde te diriges tan temprano, Derek? —cuestiona curiosa, la pelirroja.

—Unos amigos me llamaron por teléfono para acudir a ayudarles con su lavadora.

—¿O sea que eres bueno con los electrodomésticos? —inquiere asombrado el chico llamado Scott.

—Y con la electricidad en general, la plomería y un poco con la tecnología —responde Derek, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Hay algo en lo que no seas bueno? —le cuestiona Danny, un poco más cerca de él de lo que le gustaría.

—¿Algún día pretendes soltar su mano, Stilinski? —inquiere divertido el chico rubio.

Stiles suelta su mano como si quemara y electrocutara a partes iguales, y voltea a mirarlo con una disculpa pintada en su rostro.

—Yo... No me había dado cuenta que... —comienza a decir, Stiles.

—Los videojuegos no son mi fuerte —responde Derek, salvando rápidamente al chico de lunares—. ¿Y todos ustedes adónde van?

—Queremos ir a jugar un partido de básquetbol —responde entusiasmada, Allison.

—¿Tan temprano? —pregunta, extrañado.

—Es verano, en las tardes llueve —responde con calma, la pelirroja.

—A nosotros nos gusta jugar y mojarnos, pero ellas... —dice Scott.

—Personalmente, preferiría jugar Lacrosse, pero ellas no saben —comenta con hastío, el rubio.

—Nadie te preguntó lo que prefieres, Jackie —menciona con retintín, Stiles.

—Yo opino que es mejor el básquetbol —agrega Derek.

—¿Bromeas? —pregunta Stiles, como si lo hubiese ofendido con ello—. ¿Acaso te caíste de tu cuna de pequeño? ¿Te metías crayones por la nariz y uno se te quedó en el cerebro? Obviamente el Lacrosse es mejor.

—En realidad, tragué mucho líquido amniótico antes de nacer, pero eso no dañó mi cerebro, Stiles —pronuncia Derek, retándolo—. Sé perfectamente lo que digo; el básquetbol es mucho mejor.

Stiles lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

—No me decepciones ahora, Musculitos —masculla el chico de lunares.

—A mí me gusta más el Fútbol Americano —opina Danny.

—Si a alguien le interesan los deportes de hombres... —menciona la pelirroja, con superioridad—. El Rugby es la mejor opción.

Todos los chicos presentes en la parada de autobús voltean a mirar a la chica con incredulidad, como si hubiera hablado al revés o de repente le hubiera crecido un brazo junto a su oreja.

—En serio, Lydia —dice Stiles, sonando falsamente decepcionado—, no entiendo por qué somos tus amigos.

El sonido de una bocina de automóvil retumba por toda la calle, y Derek voltea a todos lados, buscando al auto y a su dueña, ya que reconocería ese sonido en cualquier lugar.

Al voltear a su derecha, Derek se encuentra con el precioso camaro negro de Erica —que tanto ha soñado con manejar, pero que la chica nunca le ha dejado— detenido sólo a unos metros de distancia de la parada de autobús. La chica se encuentra en el asiento del conductor, con su cabellera rubia peinada en una coleta alta, su brazo izquierdo flexionado y sobresaliendo de la ventanilla y una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vaya, eso es..., vaya —pronuncia elocuentemente el tal Jackie.

—Hola, guapo —saluda con voz sugerente, Erica—, ¿tienes algún compromiso? Porque mi marido no está en casa y busco compañía.

Erica guiña un ojo y le hace una seña con su dedo a Derek para que se acerque.

—¿Qué demonios? —pronuncia, Stiles.

Derek sólo ríe, conoce a Erica desde el jardín de niños y sabe perfectamente que sólo bromea, su personalidad es muy coqueta gracias a su alta autoestima y al estar plenamente consciente del impresionante cuerpo que tiene; sin embargo, ella está con Boyd y Derek es como el hermano mayor —molesto y un poco lento, palabras de la chica— que nunca quiso.

Sí, se crió como hija única y al recibir toda la atención para ella, nunca quiso compartirla con alguien más, pero a Derek logró aceptarlo en su vida y quererlo como si fuera de su sangre.

Derek comienza a avanzar hacia el camaro, pero a medio camino recuerda que es de mala educación irse de algún lugar sin despedirse, así que voltea rápidamente hacia los chicos.

Los cuales están completamente impactados con la escena.

Lydia y Allison intercalan miradas entre él y Erica, Danny y Scott parecen indecisos al elegir entre lo que les gusta más, si el auto o la dueña, y «Jackie» —espera ese no sea el nombre real del chico— mira a Erica como si quisiera comerla ahí mismo.

Pero Stiles lo mira fijamente a él. 

En su cara se reflejan la confusión, la sorpresa y un poco la tristeza, tiene los labios entreabiertos, el ceño fruncido y parpadea más rápido de lo normal.

Derek carraspea un poco antes de hablar.

—Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos pero tengo que irme.

Derek no presta atención a las respuestas de los demás, él está demasiado concentrado en Stiles, viendo como de pronto éste se pone serio y asiente en su dirección, bajando la mirada y alzando su mano en una floja despedida.

—Mueve ese lindo trasero y súbete al auto —apura en un grito, Erica, haciendo al motor ronronear.

Derek da media vuelta y recorre a grandes zancadas la distancia que lo separa del camaro, se monta rápidamente en él y mira por la ventanilla de Erica hacia los chicos.

Antes de que la rubia avance, logra distinguir a Scott tomando de un hombro a Stiles y mirándolo con pena, mientras el chico observa con rabia al camaro.

—¿Desde cuándo hablas con tanta gente, Derek? —cuestiona sorprendida, Erica.

—Ellos se acercaron, yo sólo respondía.

—El chico que estaba al lado de ti, está lindo.

—¿El rubio? —pregunta, casi con asco.

—No, idiota, el que parecía apunto de arrancarme la cabeza cuando subiste el auto.

Derek la mira boquiabierto.

—¿Stiles hizo eso?

—A ver, genio —responde Erica—, no me sé sus nombres, pero si así se llama el chico pálido de lunares, entonces sí, Stiles hizo eso.

Derek se queda pensativo durante el resto del viaje, intentando encontrar la razón por la que Stiles miraría de ese modo a Erica. Va tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no nota cuando llegan al departamento de sus amigos hasta que Erica le da una palmada en la pierna para que baje.

—Y ese chico, Stiles —habla Erica, de camino hacia la puerta—, ¿está ocupado?

Por toda respuesta, Derek hace un sonido de fastidio, casi como un gruñido, que no hace más que divertir a Erica.

—Sí, creo que sí lo está —responde ella, riendo.

No es hasta después de arreglar la lavadora, limpiar junto con Isaac y Boyd todo el desastre que hicieron en la mañana mientras Erica cocina y compartir media tarde con ellos, que Derek se da cuenta que Stiles y los demás no saben que Erica es su amiga, y para ellos, Derek probablemente lució como un tipo aceptando rápidamente sexo fácil.

Y mientras Isaac le da golpecitos en la espalda para aliviarle un poco el casi ahogo que tuvo con su cerveza, Derek se promete a sí mismo arreglar esa imagen de «me follo todo lo que se mueva» que dejó ver en la parada. Es capaz de conseguir un traje de sacerdote en caso de ser necesario.

Sólo ruega porque Stiles no se vaya a quedar con esa mala idea sobre él.


	3. Autumn

Según Derek, el otoño es la estación más bonita de todo el año, está muy por encima de las demás estaciones.

Y es la más bonita de todas ellas simplemente porque él lo ha decretado así. Fin. Y que nadie se atreva a contradecirlo o le cortara la garganta con sus dientes.

Una de las razones por las que el otoño es la reina de las estaciones —palabras de Derek— es porque, en esos días, es cuando comienza a hacer frío.

Oh, el frío.

A Derek desde pequeño le encanta el frío, porque a él no le cala en los huesos de la misma forma en que a la gente en general lo hace.

Su madre siempre le ha dicho que es de «sangre caliente» y que por eso él no sufre con el frío como las demás personas. Por otro lado, Laura siempre lo ha molestado diciéndole que es porque tiene mucho pelo en todo el cuerpo —tanto, que lo hace parecer un hombre lobo— y es eso en realidad lo que le proporciona calor.

Él no apoya tanto la teoría de Laura.

Pero tampoco la rebate porque cuando la gente utiliza abrigos, él sale sólo con un suéter ligero, cuando las personas salen con bufandas y hasta guantes, él sólo ocupa una sudadera, y cuando es él el que utiliza algo más grueso que eso para salir, las demás personas se refugian en sus casas, con la calefacción a todo lo que da y una humeante taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos.

Y es esa una de las —muchas— ventajas que tienen éstos días; el hecho de que no haya tanta gente caminando por las calles, no como cuando es primavera o incluso verano, y eso a Derek le agrada bastante.

Otra de las cosas que más le fascina es la gama de colores que hay, las diferentes tonalidades de anaranjado, café, amarillo e incluso un poco de verde que llegan a percibirse; además del hermoso crujir que producen las hojas secas —que caen de los árboles y cubren todo el suelo de una forma increíble— bajo la suela de sus zapatos.

O bajo sus pies descalzos, eso también le encanta.

Ir a la casa de sus padres, que se encuentra en medio del bosque, para disfrutar del magnífico espectáculo que les regala la naturaleza, acompañado de la melodía que provoca el viento al pasar entre las copas de los árboles, y que cuando sopla muy fuerte, lo hacen sonar muy parecido a aullidos de lobo, es como el cielo para él.

Así que por todo eso es que, en contra de todos sus principios e ideales, Derek se ha levantado muy temprano, en plan «es martes y son las 7:45 de la mañana» de temprano, y sólo lo hace porque ya no aguanta las ganas de ir a la casa de sus padres a sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada principal y obsevar todo desde allí, con una taza de té caliente entre sus manos y una ligera cobija cubriendo sus hombros y cuerpo, sintiéndose en sincronía con la naturaleza.

Sólo pensar en eso lo pone muy contento, espera que Laura también vaya a visitarlos saliendo de su trabajo porque tiene muchas ganas de verla para poder pasar tiempo juntos en esa casa, como cuando eran niños. Desea que Cora también estuviera ahí, pero ella se encuentra en la universidad, como a 15 horas de Beacon Hills y aún no tiene vacaciones.

Derek se prepara para salir mientras divaga con cosas raras, como un chico de piel pálida esperándolo en el porche de la casa de sus padres.

※※※※※

Son las 9:30 de la mañana cuando Derek sale de su casa.

Lleva los audífonos puestos porque no hay nada mejor que caminar mientras escucha música; se dirige a la parada del autobús mientras se lamenta que apenas ayer hayan hecho limpieza municipal en las calles y no haya tantas hojas en el suelo que pueda pisar para disfrutar de su sonido.

La voz de Fat Mike se ve interrumpida por una melodía odiosa y estridente que anuncia una llamada entrante a su celular.

Lo saca de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón y observa la pantalla antes de contestar. Es Cora.

—Hol...

—¿Sabías que el buaya darat puede percibir la carroña a más de 9,5 km de distancia? —le interrumpe su hermana.

—¿El qué? 

—El buaya darat.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —pregunta Derek, extremadamente confundido.

—Del Dragón de Komodo, Derek, por Dios, ¿no lo conoces? —responde Cora.

—Hace como dos eternidades que no escuchaba de él, Cora —replica Derek—. Exactamente desde que no voy en quinto grado.

—Deberías estudiar más sobre eso —comenta ella con naturalidad—, o si no, ¿qué le contestarás a tus sobrinos cuando te pregunten?

Derek detiene abruptamente su andar, con el pulso cardíaco acelerado y comenzando a sudar frío.

—¿Estás embarazada? —pregunta en tono bajo y con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, hablaba de los hijos de Laura.

Esa respuesta dista mucho de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—¿Laura está embarazada? —inquiere, con el tono de voz aún más agudo.

—Ninguna está embarazada, Derek —contesta Cora—. Me refiero a que ella es mayor y probablemente tendrá hijos antes que nosotros.

Derek se toma su tiempo para regular su respiración y permite a su corazón relajarse, del otro lado escucha a Cora tarareando en voz baja una canción desconocida para él, esperándolo pacientemente. Da un suspiro hondo y comienza de nuevo a caminar.

—¿No deberías estar haciendo tus tareas en vez de perder el tiempo?

—Lo mismo digo, Der, ¿no deberías estar escribiendo una tesis? —contraataca ella.

—Es demasiado temprano, además ¿cómo sabes que no es eso lo que hago?

—Porque te conozco.

—Ni siquiera te has molestado en preguntar qué es lo que estoy haciendo —se queja Derek.

Cora resopla al otro lado de la línea, Derek puede imaginarla poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Porque sé que me vas a responder algo estúpido como «hablo contigo» o cualquier otro chiste que se te ocurra.

—Ahora no lo haré —promete—, vamos, pregunta.

—Pareces niño pequeño, pero de acuerdo, ¿qué está haciendo el hermano más gruñón del mundo?

—De todo menos la tesis —responde, casi con alegría.

Pasan casi dos segundos completos de silencio absoluto, en los cuales Derek no puede creer que su hermana no aprecie su increíble sentido del humor, pero de pronto se escuchan las carcajadas de Cora del otro lado de la línea y no puede evitar sonreír orgulloso.

—Dios, es tan malo que causa gracia —dice Cora, entre risas.

Bueno, tal vez ya no lo esté tanto.

—De acuerdo, ya, mucho tiempo de distracción —sentencia Derek—. Ahora apúrate con tus ensayos.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo ensayos por hacer? —cuestiona ella, totalmente seria.

—Gustarle a tus amigas tiene sus ventajas —responde con suficiencia, a lo lejos puede apreciar por fin la parada para tomar el autobús—. Gracias a eso conozco tu horario, Corita, y sé todo lo que haces en la universidad.

Alcanza a escuchar que su hermana aguanta la respiración, Derek imagina que está pensando en quién podría ser la traidora.

—¡Paige! —grita al teléfono cuando descubre quién fue—. La muy..., agh, voy a buscarla, me las va a pagar.

Derek sólo ríe ligeramente, resguardándose bajo el techo de fibra de vidrio del poco sol que hay, notando que la parada está vacía. Intenta no sentirse un poco decepcionado mientras se sienta en aquellos lugares de metal.

—No importa a cuantas amigas tuyas mates, hermanita, tengo otros informantes.

—Dime quienes son, Derek —demanda Cora, en un tono muy amenazante.

—Menos mal estás lejos de mí —comenta, aliviado—. No, es mejor dejarte con la duda y que en el desayuno se caiga tu pan mientras le pones mermelada por estar pensando en esas personas misteriosas.

—Te juro que me vengaré en cuanto lo sepa —amenaza, Cora—. Tarde o temprano lo descubriré y desearás no haberlo hecho nunca, Derek Hale.

—Hola.

Derek escucha un tímido saludo a su derecha, sin embargo, está tan concentrado en la plática con su hermana que sólo asiente levemente en esa dirección, sin voltear a ver de quién se trata.

—No me das miedo —afirma—. Al menos no tanto —agrega, después de pensárselo unos segundos—. En fin, el punto es que ya deberías apurarte con tus tareas.

—Laura me ha platicado del chico que te gusta.

Derek casi se ruboriza con el cambio tan repentino de tema, casi, sobre todo por el lugar en el que se encuentra y aún sintiendo esa extraña necesidad de verlo con la que despertó ese día. Siente movimiento a su lado derecho, nota que una figura se sienta en los lugares colindantes, muy cerca de él como para sentirse cómodo, mas no hace nada por alejarse, probablemente sea la misma persona que lo saludó al llegar.

—No es de tu incumbencia —espeta, demasiado serio de repente.

—Lleguemos a un acuerdo, hermanito —propone Cora, con un tono de suficiencia en la voz, casi se nota la sonrisa que de seguro tiene—. Tú dejas de meterte en mis asuntos y yo no me entrometo en los tuyos.

—Es distinto, yo me preocupó por ti estando tan lejos en la universidad, tú sólo eres metiche —replica, Derek.

—Me da lo mismo, tú dejas de recibir información por parte de Paige y yo dejo de buscar informacion de ese tal Stiles.

Derek traga duro, al parecer su hermana sabe más de lo que le gustaría.

—No sé de quien me hablas —susurra, en un vano intento de desacreditar los conocimientos de Cora.

—No me hagas reír, Der, justo ahora te tengo en la plama de mi mano. Decide pronto.

—No sé de qué hablas, no conozco a nadie llamado así, y por supuesto que no me gusta el tal Stttt...

Derek se queda trabado, volteando por fin a su lado derecho para observar a la figura que se encuentra sentado junto a él. Unos ojos color miel lo observan fijamente, puestos en un rostro de una bonita piel blanca llena de lunares y adornado con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Mr. Músculos, al fin te dignas en verme.

No sabe qué hacer, lo toma realmente desprevenido, además, la manera en que la piel de Stiles resalta con el color anaranjado oscuro de la bufanda que le rodea el cuello lo tiene como hipnotizado, y esos ojos que lo escrutinan lo ponen más nervioso.

—Derek, ¿sigues ahí? —pregunta Cora al otro lado de la línea.

—Te marco luego —responde, y cuelga casi al instante.

—Oye no, por mí no hay problema que sigas hablando, pero no cortes las llamadas así, es descortés —regaña Stiles.

—No era importante —comenta, restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano.

Stiles levanta una ceja, incrédulo, pero segundos después se encoge de hombros y le regala de nuevo una gran sonrisa que Derek aún no se acostumbra a apreciar.

—En fin, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, musculitos —comenta Stiles.

De pronto, Derek recuerda la última vez que estuvo en ese mismo lugar y la manera en que prácticamente se fue corriendo hacia Erica, se mueve un poco incómodo en el asiento y carraspea antes de hablar.

—Es una amiga —menciona rápidamente Derek.

—¿Qué? —Stiles se mira cómicamente confundido.

—La chica rubia con la que me fui la otra vez, es una amiga. —La comprensión recorre lentamente el rostro de Stiles—. Y en realidad ella no estaba coqueteando conmigo, es así con todos.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones, Derek —dice tímidamente Stiles—. Ni que fuéramos amigos.

—¿No lo somos? —cuestiona Derek, y ni siquiera se molesta en fingir que aquel comentario no lo hirió.

—¿Quieres que lo seamos? —pregunta a su vez un sorprendido Stiles.

—En realidad, creí que ya lo éramos —anuncia con pena el ojiverde.

—Apenas nos hemos visto tres veces, contando ésta, y en ninguna ocasión hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos bien.

—Aunque han sido encuentros interesantes —concede Derek—. La primera vez que nos vimos me pediste prácticamente que me desnudara y ni siquiera sabías mi nombre.

La cara de Stiles se colorea de forma preciosa de un color carmín, sus finos labios rojos están ligeramente abiertos y sus ojos color miel miran a Derek con sorpresa, para que un segundo después, el chico de lunares esté retorciéndose entre carcajadas ante el recuerdo de su primer encuentro.

—Debo admitir que cuando te vi en el comedor junto a Laura casi me desmayo del susto —confiesa Stiles, retirándose una pequeña lágrima de su ojo derecho—. Pensé que ibas a golpearme por la enorme mancha que le puse a tu playera.

—No soy una persona violenta —dice Derek, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aún extraño ese frappé, ¿sabes? Es de mis favoritos y ese día no pude siquiera probarlo —se lamenta Stiles.

Derek aprovecha ese momento para mirar fijamente el perfil de Stiles, admirar la nariz respingona que le ha robado el sueño en muchas ocasiones, contar superficialmente los lunares que tiene a la vista e imaginar la textura que tendrán y perderse un poco en el arco de cupido tan bien formado que tienen sus labios.

—¿Te parece? —pregunta de pronto el castaño, volteando abruptamente a mirarlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquiere un muy confundido Derek. 

—Lo de ir.

—¿Adónde?

—¿Estabas aquí hace un segundo? —cuestiona Stiles con diversión—. Te platicaba sobre una de mis cafeterías favoritas que está cerca de por acá y que, si aún te atrae la idea de que seamos amigos y eso, podemos ir un rato allá, para platicar y conocernos más.

Derek mira con el ceño fruncido al chico.

—¿No tienes que ir a otro lugar? —No puede evitar preguntar, debido al hecho de encontrarlo en la parada del autobús.

—Me dirigía a casa de Scott para salir con él y Allison, pero en vista de que puedo evitarme ser el mal tercio en su cita, no hay problema en que llame para cancelarles.

—O sea que sólo me utilizas de excusa para evitarte el mal rato —comenta Derek con fingida indignación.

—Obviamente, no es como que quisiera salir contigo ni nada parecido —responde Stiles, con una sonrisa ladina adornando sus labios.

Derek observa al castaño con los ojos entrecerrados y una diminuta sonrisa formándose en las comisuras de su boca.

—¿Pagarás tú?

—Si es así, tendrías que conformarte con un café instantáneo hecho en la exclusiva cafetería llamada «mi casa».

A Derek no le desagrada para nada esa idea.

—De acuerdo, cuentas separadas —acepta el ojiverde, levantándose del asiento. Stiles lo imita y ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la mencionada cafetería.

—Por cierto, ¿tú no ibas a otro lugar? —cuestiona Stiles sin detener su andar.

Por un momento, la idea con la que despertó ese día —la de ir a hacer crujir las hojas del jardín trasero de la casa de sus padres— se vuelve demasiado tentadora y casi lo hace regresar a esperar el autobús; sin embargo, un rápido vistazo a su izquierda, expresamente a las levemente sonrojadas mejillas de Stiles, lo convencen de continuar caminando junto al chico.

Total, las hojas pueden esperar más tiempo.

※※※※※

Llevan más de cuatro horas sentados en los bonitos sillones de aquel lugar y aún no dan señales de querer retirarse pronto.

Cuando recién llegaron, el local acababa de abrir sus puertas y eran los primeros en llegar, por lo cual los atendieron rápido y pudieron elegir la mesa con los mejores y más cómodos sillones de todo el local, según Stiles.

Habían comenzado hablando sobre cosas típicas, como el clima, sus hobbies, colores favoritos, incluso habían llegado a crear su propia versión del «20 preguntas» para conocer un poco sus personalidades.

Después de la primera hora, Stiles comienza a relajarse más, hasta el punto en que es él quien lleva las riendas de la plática y Derek sólo suelta leves «ajá» o algún que otro comentario corto, y aquello no le molesta, al contrario, así puede concentrarse en pequeños detalles de Stiles; como por ejemplo, la forma en que las orillas de sus labios casi nunca se despegan entre sí, o los aspavientos constantes que realiza con las manos y sus brazos o la curiosa forma frenética en que mueve las pupilas de sus ojos de un lado a otro. Pero lo que más disfruta Derek de observar es la manera en que Stiles se ríe, ya que no sólo ocupa su boca, sino todo el cuerpo.

A veces no puede evitar perderse en la conversación; mientras Stiles comparte su teoría sobre la muerte de la princesa Diana, Derek divaga sobre lo bonito que sentiría al entrelazar su manos con los largos dedos de Stiles, sobre cómo no le importaría dormirse hasta tarde con el teléfono pegado a la oreja por estar escuchando la verborrea del chico o que sentir esas largas pestañas rozar sus mejillas al despertar sería una buena forma de comenzar el día.

Y sobre todo, se queda embobado imaginando la textura de sus labios.

—Y por eso no podría elegir entre Mario o Link —pronuncia Stiles con abatimiento.

Derek está perdido con el rumbo de la conversación, pero por lo que logró escuchar, el chico habla de videojuegos de la infancia. Ese es terreno conocido para Derek.

—Yo prefiero a Crash —murmura Derek.

—Amigo, sus juegos eran geniales. Mi favorito fue...

Una pequeña frase dicha por Derek es suficiente para que su chico de los lunares siga hablando por horas.

El ojiverde sólo puede sonreír complacido.

※※※※※

Dos hamburguesas, tres malteadas, una orden de papas y muchos temas de conversación después, Derek y Stiles están caminando en dirección a la parada de autobús.

Ya ha oscurecido y el frío comienza a ser un poco fuerte, incluso Derek logra sentirlo colándose en la tela de su playera de manga larga.

—Si tuvieras un auto, ¿qué nombre le pondrías? —pregunta Stiles.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tengo uno? 

—Sí, claro, por eso utilizas los autobuses para transportarte —se burla el castaño.

—Nunca te dije que podía subirme en él —reclama Derek, con el ceño fruncido—. Tengo una linda hummer color amarillo a control remoto, pero no tiene nombre. En cambio, mi guitarra acústica sí, se llama Joan. Por Joan Jett.

—¿Sabes tocar la guitarra? —inquiere Stiles con curiosidad.

—En realidad, no —admite Derek—. Pero hubo un tiempo en que quise aprender y pedí que me la compraran.

—Qué desperdicio, Derek. Deberías aprender y tocarme alguna canción.

Derek se queda callado, sopesando la posibilidad de pedirle a su tío Peter que, después de 7 años de dejar empolvarse a Joan, por fin le enseñe a tocarla.

—Tal vez —concede al final.

Han llegado a su destino y cada uno toma asiento en los lugares desocupados de la parada, esperando a que pase el autobús que tomará Derek para ir a visitar a sus padres mientras observar la interacción de una ancianita y su nieta, de no más de 4 años.

Derek desea que ese día no acabe, quiere repetirlo una y otra vez, y no sólo en su memoria. Quiere compartir de nuevo cada risa y cada experiencia vivida ese día con Stiles.

De repente, se da cuenta de que sí puede hacerlo, si juega bien sus cartas.

Voltea a su izquierda y observa la forma en que una diminuta sonrisa no ha desaparecido de los labios de Stiles desde que salieron de la cafetería, ni el brillo peculiar que apareció a mitad de la tarde ha abandonado los ojos del chico.

Las palmas de las manos de Derek comienzan a sudar debido a lo que está pensando en hacer.

Pero quiere hacerlo, necesita hacerlo, y su deseo por realizar aquella hazaña aumenta cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Stiles y éste amplía su sonrisa.

—Me gustas, Stiles —murmura deprisa Derek.

Stiles se queda momentáneamente congelado, sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa y sus labios separándose levemente.

—¿Qué? —es la única palabra que sale de la boca del chico pasados algunos segundos en los que Derek consideró echarse a correr al no recibir respuesta.

Aunque esa dista mucho de ser la que él esperaba.

—Que me gus...

—No me malinterpretes —interrumpe Stiles—, sí te escuché, es más bien un «¿qué?» que se acerca más a un «¿cómo?» o a un «¿por qué?». Es que me tomas totalmente desprevenido, estoy sorprendido y emocionado a partes iguales, ¿sabes? Pareces de la clase de tipo que prefiere a las chicas, aunque no debería juzgarte por tu apariencia. Con eso no quiero decir que no deben gustarte los chicos, es decir, puede gustarte quien tú quieras, ya que es un país libre; ya sabes, libertad de expresión y todas esas cosas. De hecho, estoy a favor del matrimonio igualitario, en plan, muy a favor, porque bueno, yo no soy lo que se considera precisamente heterosexual, aunque no es que me guste ir por la vida poniendo etiquetas a las personas, aunque eso es precisamente lo que hice contigo. Pero olvida eso por que el punto es que no me gusta definir a las personas, encasillarlas ni nada de eso, siento que...

—¿Acaso no lo eres? —interrumpe divertido, Derek, incapaz seguir ignorando el extremo sonrojo que tienen la cara y cuello de Stiles.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestiona el chico, un poco perdido—. ¿Heterosexual? 

—No, una chica —responde Derek con una mueca burlona—. Es que pareces una, ¿en serio no lo eres?

Stiles entrecierra los ojos y golpea con su puño el hombro de su acompañante, con el sonrojo disminuyendo lentamente.

—Muy gracioso, Hale.

El moreno sólo puedo soltar una fuerte carcajada, sobresaltando un poco a la señora y la niña que siguen ahí.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —cuestiona tímidamente Stiles, cuando el moreno por fin se ha calmado un poco.

—Totalmente —asegura Derek, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Aunque esperaba que te relajaras un poco antes de repetirlo.

Stiles le regala una de las sonrisas más amplias que le ha visto desde que lo conoció, con ojitos brillantes y aleteo de pestañas incluido.

—La verdad es que tú me gustaste desde que te conocí —confiesa Stiles—. No dejaba de hablar de ti con Scott después del día de la mancha, me dejaste impresionado con tu ceño fruncido, tu mandíbula tensa y tus enormes pectorales. Por eso te llamó con ese apodo ridículo aquella otra ocasión que nos encontramos, yo comencé a llamarte así porque apesar de ya saber tu nombre, era extraño referirme a ti sin conocerte realmente. Aunque no dejaba de pensar en ti, y... Y lo estoy volviendo a hacer, hablar sin parar, lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso, me pones muy nervioso.

—No te disculpes —dice Derek, después de asegurarse que Stiles ya ha terminado de hablar—. Me gusta escucharte hablar.

A lo lejos, el ojiverde puede vislumbrar el autobús que lo dejará en casa de sus padres, así que se levanta y se coloca en la orilla de la acera, cerca de la señal de «stop» que hay ahí. Stiles se levanta con él y se coloca a su lado, jugando tímidamente con sus dedos.

—Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? —se atreve a preguntar el castaño.

—Por supuesto, las veces que quieras —responde Derek, con una gran sonrisa.

—Me gustan tus dientes.

—Y a mí tus labios.

En ese momento, el autobús se detiene frente a Derek, abriendo sus puertas y permitiendo abordar a la ancianita y a la niña.

Stiles mira con el ceño fruncido al medio de transporte, como si de repente ese gran monstruo de metal se hubiera transformado en su peor enemigo. El moreno se ríe divertido, y no reprime su impulso de inclinarse para besar rápidamente al chico.

En la mejilla.

Aborda el autobús y se dirige a los asientos de hasta el fondo, decidiendo asomarse por la ventanilla y ver mientras se aleja a un petrificado Stiles en la acera, tocando levemente su mejilla y sonriendo como bobo.

Sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en los labios y un cálido sentimiento en su pecho, Derek llega a la conclusión de que el otoño siempre trae cosas buenas, y que es precisamente por eso que es la mejor estación del año.


	4. Winter

La mañana del 31 de Diciembre había amanecido confortablemente cálida.

Y no fue precisamente por los rayos del sol que entraron por la ventana alumbrando su habitación, ni por el bonito cielo despejado que lograba verse muy azul, y mucho menos fue por los 21° C que habían de clima según anunciaron en televisión.

No, no fue por nada de eso.

Lo que hizo que la víspera de Año Nuevo para Derek fuera especialmente cálida, era el mensaje de texto que había recibido a las 10:35 de la mañana exactamente.

Un mensaje que ya había sido leído once veces, había provocado muchas sonrisas, un sonrojo y un casi infarto, y el cual también era motivo por el que ahora se encontrara en el supermercado decidiendo entre llevar helado o harina para panqueques.

Un vistazo rápido al ya más que leído mensaje lo hizo llevar ambos.

Y es que no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso ante el hecho de que Stiles lo hubiera invitado a pasar año nuevo con él y sus amigos.

Su relación —si es que podía llamarse así— con el joven castaño iba viento en popa. Desde aquel día en que fueron a aquella cafetería y compartieron horas juntos, no habían dejado de salir.

Para la segunda cita —sí, a Derek le gustaba considerarlas citas aunque nunca las llamaron así— Stiles lo invitó al parque acuático; para la tercera Derek propuso ir al teatro; la cuarta fue un picnic, y a partir de ahí fue una espiral de citas improvisadas y decenas de tazas de café negro en la cocina de Stiles. A veces con leche, porque a Derek no le gusta el sabor tan amargo del mismo.

El tono que anuncia una llamada entrante comienza a sonar en su teléfono celular, Derek ve la pantalla y sonríe ante el nombre del remitente.

—Hospital psiquíatrico de Beacon Hills, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —contesta a la llamada, con la mayor seriedad posible.

—Oh, creo que me equivoqué de número, en realidad quería comunicarme a la prisión —bromea, Stiles.

—¿Y por qué me buscarías en prisión? —pregunta indignado, Derek.

—Porque estarías preso por robarle los dientes al Sr. Bigotes, el pobre conejo que tienen en el jardín de niños, y usarlos por la vida sin pena alguna —declara solemnemente el castaño.

—No me hace gracia —masculla, Derek.

—Al conejo tampoco —contesta a su vez, Stiles.

Derek suspira y, muy a su pesar, suelta una ligera risa.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Sti?

—En realidad, nada de vital importancia, Mr. Músculos. Sólo quería saludar.

—Pues misión fallida, no lo has hecho.

—Tú empezaste con tus cosas raras del psiquiátrico, ¿cómo metía un «hola» en esa conversación? —pregunta, Stiles.

—¿O es acaso que sólo extrañabas escuchar mi voz? —cuestiona en tono juguetón, Derek

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que sí? —pregunta a su vez, Stiles, imitando el tono de Derek.

El joven Hale avanza, con la canasta de la compra en mano, por el pasillo hasta donde se encuentran las cajas registradoras.

—Te diría que eso es demasiado cursi —responde el moreno, mientras coloca las cosas en la banda transportadora—, incluso para un adolescente enamorado por primera vez. Hipotéticamente hablando, claro.

—Entonces te digo que no, y que en realidad te llamo para pedirte un favor.

—Me agradaba más cuando sonabas como un adolescente enamorado —se queja Derek.

—Lo siento, perdiste tu oportunidad, lobito —menciona divertido, Stiles.

—Nunca dejarás de decirme así, ¿cierto? —Derek le ofrece el efectivo a la cajera que lo atendió y se dirige a la salida con las bolsas de la compra en una sola mano—. Tenía 10 años y mi papel del Lobo Feroz era fundamental en la obra.

—Excusas, admite que te encanta que te diga «lobito» —replica el castaño, riendo.

—Sólo si tú admites que me extrañas.

—Oh, mira, un cambio de tema —pronuncia con fingida sorpresa, Stiles—. Como iba diciendo, necesito pedirte un favor. Todos los años sometemos al azar la repartición de tareas para la fiesta de Año nuevo, y como este año fuiste agregado a nuestra tómbola, me veo en la penosa situación de informarte que te ha tocado llevar el postre.

Derek ríe ligeramente al tiempo que camina por la acera hacia su casa.

—De acuerdo, yo me encargo de eso. Te veo en la tarde, Stiles.

—Gracias, grandulón. —Stiles hace una breve pausa, y antes de colgar el teléfono, suelta rápidamente—: Por cierto, sí te extraño.

El joven Hale mira el fin de la llamada en la pantalla con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro.

※※※※※

Derek se encuentra frente a la puerta del departamento de Stiles.

Una puerta que se ha dedicado a observar fijamente durante los últimos 10 minutos y aún no se anima a golpear.

Y no es porque no haya ido antes allí —el departamento de Stiles ha sido testigo de muchos momenos memorables entre ellos—, sino porque ahora no sólo serán «Derek y Stiles compartiendo un espacio cerrado», serán «Derek, Stiles y los escándalosos-nada-discretos-e-impertinentes amigos de Stiles compartiendo un espacio cerrado del que no habrá escapatoria» y eso no es algo que le agrade mucho.

El tupper donde lleva los panqueques ha comenzado a empañarse debido al calor que desprenden los mismos y el helado comienza a hacerse líquido, pero a pesar de ello, Derek no logra alzar la mano para tocar la puerta.

Suelta —por tercera vez— un bufido de frustración, al tiempo que agacha la cabeza y se reprocha mentalmente el ser tan cobarde como para no poder enfrentarse a los amigos de Stiles.

De repente, la puerta se abre y unos desgastados tenis converse se ponen a la vista del moreno.

—Llevo como media vida detrás de la puerta esperando a que toques y nada más no te mueves —pronuncia Stiles con cansancio—. Por favor, entra ya.

—Si supiste el momento exacto desde que llegué, ¿por qué no me abriste? —cuestiona Derek, indignado.

—Quería darte tiempo para resolver lo que sea que te impedía pasar —contesta Stiles—, pero al parecer vas perdiendo la pelea; así que declaro un empate y ya puedes entrar al departamento.

Stiles da media vuelta e ingresa, perdiéndose de la vista de Derek, quien lo sigue a paso lento.

—Por cierto, si lo que te preocupaba era la presencia non grata de mis amigos non gratos —grita el castaño desde la cocina—, dejame avisarte que ellos llegarán más tarde.

Derek avanza por el pequeño pasillo que se encuentra a la izquerda para dirigirse a la cocina; al entrar, se encuentra con la imagen de un Stiles usando guantes de cocina y sacando del horno una tarta —que coloca junto a otras dos ya hechas sobre la mesa al lado de la estufa— e igualmente alcanza a observar botellas de alcohol a lo largo de su encimera y algunas de refrescos varios.

—Más que una fiesta de amigos por el fin de año, parece una reunión de veteranos del ejército —comenta Derek, sorprendido.

Stiles se ríe al tiempo que se quita de las manos los guantes y toma el helado que trae el moreno para meterlo al congelador.

—En cuanto los veas comer y beber a todos ellos, te preguntarás si acaso no son veteranos del ejército disfrazados de jóvenes inocentes y has sido engañado todo este tiempo.

—Hablando de ellos, ¿por qué llegarán tarde? —inquiere Derek, sirviéndose un vaso de agua y recargándose contra la encimera.

—Scott y Allison están recorriendo media ciudad para conseguir los ingredientes de la cena que les tocó hacer a ellos, súmale el tiempo que se tardarán en cocinarla. —Stiles comienza a preparar un poco de masa para hornear, Derek supone que hará otra tarta—. Jackson fue a la casa de sus padres para sacar un vino carísimo y delicioso, según él, de la reserva especial de su familia; Lydia lo acompañó para que la ayudara a traer los bocadillos que le tocaron; y Danny... bueno, Danny simplemente es demasiado cool como para llegar temprano a una fiesta.

—¿Qué pasa si Scott y Allison no traen la cena? —cuestiona Derek, mientras hurga un poco en el refrigerador en busca de algo para picar, encuentra una natilla de chocolate y la abre, dispuesto a comerla-. Por lo que me dices, los bocadillos que trae Lydia no serán suficientes.

—Moriremos de hambre —responde Stiles, al tiempo que golpea la mano de Derek que sostiene la natilla—. Deja eso.

—Pero tengo hambre —se queja, Derek-. No he comido nada en todo el día.

—Y no lo harás hasta la noche —sentencia Stiles y retira la natilla de las manos de Derek para colocarla de nuevo en el refrigerador.

—Moriré —declara dramáticamente, Derek.

—Serás un lindo cadáver en la sala. Ahora, cállate y mejor ayúdame a batir la crema para decorar las tartas.

※※※※※

Cerca de las 8 de la noche comenzaron a llegar los demás chicos.

Jackson y Lydia fueron los primeros en hacerlo, ambos discutiendo a gritos por el hecho de que la pelirroja llevó algunas películas para que vieran todos juntos y quería empezar con "The Notebook"; Stiles y Jackson trataron de disuadirla pero ella amenazó con ponerla dos veces seguidas si no se callaban.

Un poco más de una hora después, unos atareados Scott y Allison arribaron al departamento, trayendo ollas y refractarios de vidrio repletos de comida, además de algunos más pequeños con salsas y demás para acompañarla.

Danny fue el último en llegar, siendo casi las 9 de la noche, trayendo consigo un karaoke.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, viendo algunas películas —afortunadamente lograron evitar "The Notebook"—, entreteniéndose con algunos juegos de mesa, y sobretodo, platicando.

—Liam es bueno en lacrosse, incluso mejor que Jackson —declara Stiles de manera burlona, mientras se lleva a la boca un sándwich de té, un bocadillo elegante de los que llevó Lydia.

Se encuentran todos reunidos en la sala, dejando de lado su partida de Monopoly y esperando a que Scott suba con la cena, ya que pasan de las 11 de la noche y todo mundo muere de hambre.

—Si es mejor que yo significa que también es superior a ti —replica Jackson, mordazmente.

—Pero puedo mejorar —se defiende Stiles, enderezándose en el sillón—. En cambio creo que tú ya estás dando lo mejor que tienes, Jackie.

—Apenas y me esfuerzo en el campo.

—¿Entonces por qué en los entrenamientos siempre logra superarte Liam? —inquiere el castaño.

—Al menos yo juego en primera línea, Stilinski —espeta el rubio.

—Al menos yo tengo neuronas en el cerebro, Whittemore.

—¡Al menos yo no me toco pensando en Derek en un lugar donde todos puedan oírme!

Lydia escupe el pedazo del bocadillo que acababa de morder, Danny mira con asombro a Jackson, Allison se muestra un poco pensativa ante la charla y Stiles parece que está sufriendo una apoplejía.

Derek al principio se ríe por la absurda pelea, hasta que... hasta que...

Esperen, ¿qué?

—¿Qué? —Es la palabra que elocuentemente logra musitar Derek.

—¡Jackson Whittemore! —regaña Lydia, quien se levanta de su lugar para limpiar el desastre que hizo—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre...

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —interrumpe curioso, Danny.

—Ni te atrevas —masculla Stiles, con la cara y cuello completamente colorados.

—Bueno, sólo a Stilinski se le apetece hacerlo en las duchas de la escuela y ser especialmente ruidoso —contesta Jackson, tomando una posición relajada en el sofá y poniendo una mueca burlona, mirando desafiante al chico de los lunares.

—¿O sea que te quedaste para escucharlo? —inquiere Allison, confundida.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —niega rápidamente el rubio, enderezándose para mirar a la morena—. Yo sólo volvía por mi sudadera que olvidé y...

—Decidiste quedarte a escuchar —finaliza Allison por él, intentando ocultar una ligera sonrisa.

Stiles por su parte se levanta lo más rápida y silenciosamente que puede del lugar que estaba ocupando en el sofá —que por cierto era al lado de Derek— y se acerca a la puerta; el joven Hale adivina sus intenciones de huir, así que se levanta detrás de él y lo sigue, con la conversación fluyendo entre los cuatro chicos restantes a sus espaldas.

—Stiles —le habla el moreno, tomándolo por el brazo en un intento de detenerlo.

—Derek, por favor, no —pide el chico de los lunares, soltándose de su agarre, todavía de espalda al mayor y con una mano en el picaporte—. En este momento, sino te importa, quiero salir un rato a tomar aire fresco.

—¿Adónde irás? —pregunta en un susurro, Derek, no queriendo dejarlo marchar.

—No sé, tal vez a Alaska o a Los Alpes Suizos, mientras más lejos me lleve mi vergüenza, mejor.

Derek esboza una pequeña sonrisa y obliga al castaño a darse la vuelta. A cámara lenta, oponiendo mucha resistencia, Stiles termina obedeciéndolo y ambos se miran a los ojos.

—Yo creo que fue sexy —comenta el joven Hale, colocando sus dedos en la mandíbula del castaño y alzando un poco su barbilla.

—Yo opino que fue humillante —replica Stiles, todavía colorado y girando la manija para lograr abrir la puerta—. Así que te pido 10 minutos para lograr relajarme, prometo volver y hablarlo.

En ese momento, el chico de los lunares logra abrir la puerta, pero al intentar salir sin darle la espalda a Derek, no se da cuenta que Scott se encuentra tras de él, con los refractarios de la cena en las manos.

—Genial, estaba apunto de tocar y...

Un estruendo de cristales cayendo al piso y rompiéndose interrumpen todas las pláticas que hay en el departamento. Stiles se queda congelado en el sitio, horrorizado y aguantando la respiración.

—Dime que no pasó lo que...

—Sí, sí pasó —lo interrumpe Derek, con la mirada fija en toda la comida esparcida por el suelo.

—Oh, hermano —se queja Scott, observando con pena la tragedia a sus pies.

—Muy bien, Stilinski, arruinaste Año Nuevo —grita Jackson, enfadado.

—Y tú mi vida, ¡así que cállate! —amenaza Stiles, señalándolo con el dedo.

Lydia suelta un profundo suspiro y se levanta del sofá, tomando las llaves del Porsche de Jackson en su camino hacia la puerta.

—Como sabía que algo así podría ocurrir —acusa la pelirroja, llegando junto a Scott y Stiles, mirándolos reprobatoriamente—. Traje comida de la casa de mi madre, está en la cajuela, sólo faltaría calentarla.

—Mi horno de microondas no sirve y me quedé sin gas al terminar de hornear las galletitas —se lamenta Stiles, mirando por primera vez hacia abajo, hacia la escena del crimen.

—El profesor Harris vive dos pisos arriba —anuncia Danny, acercándose a Lydia y Scott-. Le pediremos el favor a él.

—Muy bien, vamos —sentencia Lydia y toma del cuello de la camisa a Scott, obligándolo a moverse.

Stiles se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y se le hunden un poco los hombros; Derek coloca una mano en su brazo y lo aprieta, intentando consolarlo.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquiliza el moreno—. Todo saldrá bien.

—¿Sabes...

—¡Ni una palabra, Whittemore! —sentencia Stiles, alzando la cabeza y mirándolo enfadado—. O te tiro los dientes.

Jackson levanta las manos en señal de paz y se voltea a mirar a Allison.

—Entonces, Jackson —comienza la chica, intentando relajar el ambiente—. ¿Tú te tocas pensando en Derek en un lugar secreto?

—¿Qué? —cuestiona el rubio, después de varios segundos en silencio.

—Hace un momento le dijiste a Stiles, y cito, que «al menos yo no me toco pensando en Derek en un lugar donde todos puedan oírme», así que supongo lo haces en un lugar más privado —declara Allison.

Stiles suelta una ligera carcajada y mira con incredulidad a la morena, quién le lanza un guiño y una sonrisa cómplice.

—No, yo no... —intenta defenderse el rubio, pero se nota algo perdido—. No me refería a...

—Lo lamento, Jackson, te hemos atrapado —declara Derek, acercándose al sofá y sentándose muy cerca del chico.

El sonrojo que inunda la cara del joven Whittemore sirve para relajar a Stiles por completo y animarlo a volver al sofá con ellos.

※※※※※

Quince minutos después, Lydia, Danny y Scott siguen sin regresar, Allison y Jackson están en la cocina preparando bebidas mientras Stiles y Derek están jugando al póker.

—¿Has pensado en que Santa Claus puede ser un código para el FBI o la CIA? —pregunta de pronto, Stiles, mientras revisa sus cartas.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquiere confundido, Derek, levantando la mirada.

—Hoy en la mañana que fui a visitar a mis padres, mi madre puso música navideña y estaba cantando un tal Luis Miguel —responde el castaño, dejando olvidada la partida por un momento—. Hay una parte en la canción que dice «Él sabe de ti, él sabe de mí, él lo sabe todo, no intentes huir», ¿qué tan perturbador suena aquello? Es como si nos dijeran que ellos están espiando cada uno de nuestros movimientos y que no importa lo que hagamos, siempre sabrán todo. Y es una buena manera de controlarnos, ¿sabes? Los niños no querrán hacer maldades, como robar bancos, porque sino Santa los verá y no les traerá juguetes, o dulces, ¿a quién demonios no le gustan los dulces? Entonces así toda la gente es buena, o al menos la mayoría de nosotros.

—O sea que tu lógica dicta que los grandes criminales de cuello blanco son así ahora porque no los amenazaron con carbón en sus botas navideñas cuando eran niños —concluye Derek, con el ceño fruncido.

—Al contrario, son así porque recibieron carbón cada año —exclama el joven Stilinski, inclinándose más hacia adelante—. Y así crecieron con rencor hacia las figuras de autoridad, en este caso Santa Claus, y con el sueño de tener los dulces que no recibieron en Navidad. Es por eso que ahora roban dinero: para poder comprarse los «caramelos» que quieran, además como una forma de venganza ante todos aquellos que alguna vez se los negaron.

—Deberías escribir un libro acerca de eso —comenta Derek, riendo suavemente.

—¿Adivina quién ya tiene tema de tesis, cariño? —pregunta con tono juguetón, Stiles, hasta que se da cuenta del mote cariñoso que dijo y vuelve a tener el rostro pintado de rojo—. No era mi intención decirte así...

—Descuida, cielo —responde Derek, relajado.

—¡Hemos regresado! —anuncia Scott, trayendo en sus manos un refractario con la comida caliente e interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas de entre Stiles y Derek—. Le debemos como 100 favores a Harris, hermano, pero ya tenemos comida.

—Pero si fuiste tú el que necesitaba su horno —reclama, Stiles.

—Pero eres tú el que tiro la comida. Y el que vive en el edificio. Además como que le dije que tú me mandaste —explica Scott, poniendo cara apenada.

Stiles suelta un sonido de queja y se hunde en el sofá.

—Adrian me odia, probablemente me pondrá a lavar el váter con un cepillo de dientes ¡mi cepillo de dientes, te lo aseguro!

—¿Adrian? —pregunta receloso, Derek

—Oh, no, no. —Stiles le lanza una mirada de pánico a Derek—. Le llamo por su nombre de pila porque mis padres y él son amigos desde hace años. Lo que estás insinuando es repulsivo.

—Y muy probable —menciona Lydia, sentándose en el sofá junto al moreno—. Al menos por parte de Harris, tengo la teoría de que en las clases molesta tanto a Stiles debido a su propia frustración sexual con él.

—Bienvenidos sean los próximos 10 años de psicólogos derivados de la imagen mental, gracias, Lydia.

—Pues es mejor que le vayas avisando que ya estás ocupado, Stiles —declara Derek, mirándolo solemnemente—. Ya que no me gusta compartir.

—Muy bien chicos, la cena está servida, siéntense todos, por favor —pide Allison, tomando de la mano a Stiles y llevándolo al comedor.

La mesa en la que comen es pequeña, apenas caben todos los refractarios de comida que llevaron, los platos sobresalen de los bordes y están prácticamente unos sobre otros, las botellas de cerveza y diversos vasos están tan pegados entre ellos que se confunden al tomarlos, y ellos se encuentran sentados hombro contra hombro, sin embargo, el ambiente es tan amistoso y alegre que todos aquellos detalles se olvidan.

Al terminar con sus platillos, Stiles y Lydia entran a la cocina para traer los postres, los refractarios de comida son reemplazados por botes de helados, platos con panqueques, tartas y hasta galletas.

Derek no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente al notar la forma y color que poseen éstas últimas: tonalidades anaranjadas y cafés representando hojas secas, de otoño.

—Así que es por esto que en la tarde me corriste de tu cocina —acusa el moreno, al tiempo que toma una y la prueba—. Saben deliciosas.

—Sí, quería que fuera una sorpresa —admite Stiles, sonriendo orgulloso—. Me alegra que te gusten.

—Mira Alli, un muérdago. —Scott atraviesa un brazo entre las caras de ambos para tomar una galleta con forma de muérdago—. ¿Recuerdas Navidad?

—¿Quién no recuerda Navidad, McCall? —se queja Jackson, mordiendo una galleta con forma de bellota—. Nadie con sus cinco sentidos funcionales olvidará ese día.

—¿Qué pasó en Navidad? —inquiere curioso, Derek.

—Scott quería hacer oficial su relación con Allison con un beso, así que usó la tradición Navideña a su favor y llenó, literalmente, todo el techo del departamento con muérdagos colgantes —le responde Stiles, con cara de fastidio—. Fue excelente idea para él, pero una fiesta verdaderamente incómoda para el resto de nosotros.

—Ojalá hubieras venido, Derek —comenta Danny, lanzándole una mirada coqueta—, fue divertido.

—No lo hubiera sido para mí; soy alérgico al muérdago —aclara el moreno, volteándose a pedirle ayuda con la mirada a Stiles, quien mira entretenido la escena.

De repente, unos suaves tintineos retumban por toda la sala.

—¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! —grita Scott a todo pulmón, dando un férreo abrazo a Jackson, quien está a su derecha, para después rodear a Allison por la cintura y darle un tierno beso en los labios—. Feliz año nuevo, amor.

Todos en la sala comienzan a darse efusivos abrazos e intercambiar lindas palabras y buenos deseos, incluso Derek se levanta para participar en la dinámica. Llegados a un punto en que los demás siguen abrazándose y Derek ha terminado con todos, voltea hacia su izquierda y se encuentra con Stiles observándolo fijamente.

Derek pasa saliva, tiene muchas ganas no sólo de abrazarlo, sino de besarlo —de verdad muchas ganas— pero aún no está completamente seguro de que el castaño quiera.

Se gira hacia la mesa, toma un trago de su cerveza y decide que «¡a la mierda!». Él quiere y con todas las insinuaciones de la noche, contando incluso las que ocurrieron a lo largo de los tres meses que llevan saliendo, llega a la conclusión de que es muy probable que Stiles también quiera.

Vuelve a voltear para avanzar hacia donde estaba Stiles, pero éste ya no se encuentra ahí, al lado del sofá, sino que está a escasos 10 centímetros de la cara de Derek, mirándolo con duda y deseo.

—No estoy completamente seguro de que tú quieras —susurra el menor, con voz temblorosa—, pero yo...

La frase de Stiles se ve cortada por los labios del joven Hale, quien no mide bien la distancia y estampa muy fuertemente sus labios, sin embargo, no se deja vencer por el mal comienzo y se obliga a relajarse. 

Posa sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de Stiles, al tiempo que empieza con un movimiento suave de labios, sintiendo el sabor y textura de los del castaño, para que segundos después, el chico de los lunares incline hacia un lado la cabeza, inmiscuya las manos entre sus cabellos y pase la lengua por los labios del moreno.

Derek siente un estremecimiento recorrerle la columna y coloca sus manos abiertas por toda la espalda del chico, abarcándola casi toda y pegándolo más a él mientras profundizan más el beso, perdiendo toda noción de espacio-tiempo... Hasta que unos silbidos y aplausos los regresan a la realidad.

Cortan abruptamente el contacto de sus bocas y miran sorprendidos a su audiencia indeseada.

—McCall, ese sí es un beso de año nuevo —declara con orgullo, Jackson.

Stiles se ríe y esconde la cara a un costado del cuello de Derek, mientras rodea el mismo con sus brazos.

—Mis amigos son los peores —declara el castaño, dejando suaves besos en la mandíbula del mayor.

Derek siente vibrar su teléfono celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y al sacarlo descubre que es un mensaje de Erica.

«¿Lo hiciste? Dime que sí lo hiciste, Derek Hale, o sino te atropellaré con el camaro después de haberte cortado las bolas.»

El moreno ríe ligeramente al tiempo que guarda de nuevo su teléfono.

—Lo dudo mucho, mis amigos también son pésimos.

Todos los presentes en el comedor llevan sus platos con postre a la sala para continuar con la celebración, pero Derek y Stiles continúan abrazados, disfrutando del momento y el moreno no puede evitar sentirse dichoso.

Porque espera, desea —y en el fondo sabe— que todo su nuevo año será igual a como termino éste: junto al chico parlanchín de piel pálida y preciosos lunares que conoció en la parada del autobús y robó su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la historia en general haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por leerla y por sus kudos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Batman conoce a Catwoman... O mejor aún: Stiles y Erica se conocen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que este capítulo era (o es) un especial de San Valentín, pero ha pasado mucho desde el 14 de febrero. Mejor tarde que nunca.
> 
> Espero les guste.
> 
> Quiero agradecer especialmente a Kami_no_Qraz por darme la idea de escribir sobre el primer encuentro de Erica y Stiles, ojalá te guste. ♡

—Ya te dije que hoy no puedo Erica

—¿Y por qué no? 

Derek da un hondo suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco y decirle a su amiga —por cuarta vez en la conversación— la razón por la que no podrá pasar el día con ellos.

—Es San Valentín, es el primero con Stiles y quiero pasar todo el día con él. Ya sabes, Día de los enamorados y todo.

—Día del amor y la amistad, Derek —aclara ella a través de la línea telefónica—. Está bien que quieras ser un tortolito hoy y gastar tu dinero y energía con Stiles, probablemente haciendo cosas sucias de las que quizá no quiera saber, pero somos tus amigos, nos conoces desde hace más tiempo y ya había planeado esto mucho antes.

—Me avisaste ayer, Erica —masculla Derek.

—Bueno, eso es «antes» —remarca con tranquilidad la chica.

Derek se aprieta el puente de la nariz mientras mentalmente cuenta hasta diez para relajarse.

—Mira, sé que la amistad también es importante, ustedes son importantes para mí y...

—Aww, Derek Hale se puso sentimen...

—Calla, no interrumpas —reprende Derek a su amiga—. El caso es que Stiles también es importante para mí y quiero que éste día sea especial para él, para los dos.

—Puedes traerlo.

—O puedo llevarlo a una cena especial.

—Oh por Dios, más cliché no puedes ser —se burla su amiga, soltando una ligera risa.

—¿Para ti que sería no cliché? —inquiere un poco ofendido el moreno.

—Una cena sorpresa con los amigos del novio, que por cierto aún no conoce, ¿cuándo nos lo vas a presentar, Derek?

—Cuando asustes menos.

—¡No lo hago a propósito! Sólo intento protegerte —asegura la rubia.

—Eventualmente lo conocerán Erica, pero no hoy, ya que hoy lo llevaré a una cena romántica en un restaurant de esos elegantes en los cuales necesitas reservación desde meses atrás —relata Derek.

—Lo llevarás a Carl's Jr., ¿cierto? —adivina con tono aburrido, Erica.

—Le encantan esas hamburguesas, además hay refil de refresco, no somos tan fancy como crees.

—Boyd y yo vamos a follar.

—Dios mío, qué desagradable eres, no necesitaba saber eso —comenta con asco el moreno.

—Recomiendo que Stiles y tú hagan lo mismo, como una forma de recompensarme el hecho de que no pasaremos San Valentín juntos.

—¿Cómo siquiera eso es una recompensa para ti?

—Quiero detalles, detalles sucios de su cita —responde ella en tono pícaro.

—Voy a colgar y luego te evitaré durante las dos semanas siguientes. Cuídate, intenta no acabar con Boyd y por favor no traumatices a Isaac. Más.

Derek termina la llamada e intenta no pensar en lo que le hará Erica como venganza por haber colgado así mientras se arregla para su cita.

▽▲▽

A pesar de haberle dicho a su amiga que pasaría San Valentín en un lugar de comida rápida, Derek en realidad planeó una cena romántica en su casa, sólo que no lo dijo porque no quería sonar más cursi a los oídos de Erica.

Stiles y él han disfrutado del día. Primero Derek pasó por el joven Stilinski a su casa y el chico lo sorprendió regalándole una chaqueta negra de cuero. Preciosa.

Más tarde fueron a dar un paseo por el parque que está cerca de la parada de autobús mientras comían un helado y, para finalizar, se dirigieron a la casa del moreno, donde éste había preparado un hermoso picnic en la sala de su casa.

—Aún no puedo creer que hayas cocinado para mí —dice el castaño, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el mantel que Derek puso en su sala, disfrutando de la copa de vino que se sirvió al terminar la cena—. Todo te quedó delicioso, muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué —responde Derek, recostado en su costado izquierdo y comiendo unas uvas—. El día de hoy todo está saturado y como nos gusta salir a comer se me ocurrió arreglar algo aquí. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

—Me encantó —asegura Stiles sonriendo e inclinándose para darle un rápido beso a Derek.

Sin embargo, el moreno toma al chico por la nuca y convierte ese beso es uno más profundo, capturando los labios de Stiles en un movimiento lento al principio, pero que a cada segundo toma más intensidad. 

Derek se sienta recto, con las piernas estiradas sobre el mantel y recargando su espalda en la parte inferior del sofá; Stiles aprovecha para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, tomando su cara entre sus pálidas manos y pasando su cálida lengua por el labio inferior del joven Hale, humedeciéndolo.

El moreno suelta un tembloroso suspiro y muerde suavemente el labio inferior del castaño, deslizando sus manos bajo la playera de éste para tocar su tersa piel y descender lentamente por sus costados, disfrutando de los leves temblores que sacuden el cuerpo de Stiles, hasta llegar a su espalda baja, acariciando el inicio de la curvatura de su trasero y presionando sus dedos en la cálida piel.

El chico de lunares suelta un gemido y se pega más al cuerpo de Derek mientras inmiscuye sus dedos en el cabello azabache e inclina un poco la cabeza hacia atrás; el joven Hale pasea suavemente sus labios por la mandíbula del menor, deslizando su boca hacia su cuello y dejando un ligero chupón donde se siente su pulso cardíaco.

—Tu cuarto —suplica Stiles con un hilo de voz, dejando leves besos en los párpados de Derek y presionando sus caderas contra las de su novio—. Por favor, vamos a tu cuarto.

Derek gruñe de acuerdo pero vuelve a tomar la boca de Stiles, arrancándole un gemido al castaño y provocando un temblor en su propia columna.

De pronto, escuchan la puerta de entrada abrirse.

Ambos voltean hacia el lugar donde proviene el ruido, estáticos debido a la sorpresa, con los dedos de Stiles aún entre el cabello de Derek y las manos del moreno todavía en el trasero del chico.

—¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa! —grita Erica, atravesando el umbral de la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos se encuentran.

—¿Pero qué...? —murmura desorientado Derek, mirando a la chica rubia como si esperara que ésta desapareciera al ser sólo una mala jugada de su cerebro.

—Uy —expresa Erica al llegar frente a ellos, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, observando las posiciones de los chicos y sus labios rojos—. Lindo obsequio de tu parte, Derek; gracias y feliz San Valentín a ustedes también. Boyd, ¡ven acá y dame un beso, es para deleite de los chicos!

Stiles se levanta apresurado, Derek es un poco más lento, aún procesando el hecho de que Erica está irrumpiendo en su casa, a pesar de que le haya especificado que no pasaría el día con ellos, y sobretodo, que haya descubierto que mintió acerca de pasarlo fuera. Erica a veces le asusta.

—¿Vinieron todos? —cuestiona Derek, arreglándose un poco el cabello y mirando a Stiles acomodarse la ropa.

Ve a un sonriente Isaac entrar con una bolsa gigante de papas en una mano y una de malvaviscos en la otra y dirigirse a la cocina, Boyd aparece detrás de él con refrescos y cerveza.

—No podíamos dejar pasar este día, te lo dije —responde Erica, dando media vuelta y yendo hacia la estufa—. Veamos, qué hiciste de comer. Aw, papa horneada y costillas de cerdo a la BBQ, mis dos comidas favoritas, Der-Der, siempre sabes cómo consentirme. Por eso te perdono por no haber ido con nosotros a comprar las cosas para nuestro día especial.

Derek se queda en blanco, cuestionándose si de verdad ocurrió la llamada con su amiga en la mañana en la cual se negó más de cuatro veces a pasar el día con ellos, alegando su relación con Stiles y su esperanza de estar con él —y sólo con él— o fue sólo un invento de su adormilado cerebro y por eso ahora está ocurriendo eso.

—Erica...

—Y tú —le interrumpe la chica y señala al castaño, quién aún tiene el cabello un poco desordenado y está igual o un tanto más confundido que el propio Derek—, sé que eres el famoso Stiles porque te vi un día en la parada del autobús con Derek, recuerdo tu carita de perro apaleado cuando me lo llevé en el carro. En fin, un placer conocerte oficialmente, querido.

Stiles y Erica se dan la mano, el chico se recompone, pone semblante serio y entrecierra un poco los ojos, la rubia hace lo mismo, pero con una sonrisa ladina y amenazante surcando sus labios, ambos dando un fuerte apretón.

—Erica, qué gusto conocerte al fin —dice solemne, Stiles—. Derek me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Cosas malas, espero.

—Dalo por hecho —responde Stiles, sonriendo.

—Y yo soy Isaac, por cierto —dice el de cabello rizado desde la cocina, sirviéndose un plato de comida y llevándola a la mesa—. Espero Derek también haya hablado de mí, cosas buenas, claro.

—Yo soy Boyd —comenta el chico mientras retira la mano de su novia del apretón interminable que protagonizan ella y Stiles—. Y lo lamento.

—¿Qué lamentas? —pregunta Stiles al tiempo que Derek posa una mano en su espalda baja.

—Todo lo que pasará a continuación. Vamos a cenar, E.

Dirige a la chica hacia la mesa, pero ella no le quita los ojos de encima a Stiles.

—Va a ser una noche interesante —menciona el castaño, con una sonrisa ladina y rostro desafiante mientras se dirige a la mesa.

Derek no sabe lo que ha pasado, pero está seguro que no le gustará lo que va a pasar.

▽▲▽

—Y bien, ¿qué hacen aquí? —pregunta Derek, sentándose al lado de Isaac, quien está devorando su comida sin prestar atención a nadie.

—Es el día de la amistad —responde Erica, encogiéndose de hombros y jalando una silla para sentarse al otro lado del rubio.

—Es el día de los enamorados —dice secamente Stiles, ocupando el asiento al lado de Derek y sirviendo un poco de refresco en un vaso para después ofrecérselo.

—Es el día del amor y la amistad —remarca Erica, tomando el vaso del que ya estaba bebiendo Derek, haciendo que éste se quede con la mano en el aire y mirándola indignado.

Stiles entrecierra sus ojos y deja la botella sobre la mesa con un golpe fuerte.

—Stiles, ¿a qué te dedicas? —cuestiona Erica, con una sonrisa y tono mordaz, comiendo un poco de lo que hay en su plato.

—Por ahora, a nada.

—Ah, entonces eres un inútil —comenta la chica, sonriendo ampliamente, cruzando sus brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

—Erica —recrimina Derek, pero la rubia y el castaño lo ignoran.

—De hecho, no —se defiende Stiles, inclinándose en la mesa, como si quisiera acortar el espacio entre ellos dos—. Hace poco me gradué de la universidad y desde entonces busco trabajo, simplemente no me va bien en las entrevistas.

—No me imagino porqué si tienes un increíble porte y una encantadora personalidad, estoy segura que es difícil para ellos decirte que no, Stiles —dice con sarcasmo, Erica.

—¿Alguien quiere helado? Compré un muy rico hace unos días y no me lo terminé —ofrece Derek, en un desesperado intento de cambiar de tema.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas tú, Erica? —inquiere el castaño, ahora siendo él quien se recarga en el respaldo de la silla y cruza sus brazos

—Yo sí quiero —susurra Isaac en el oído de Derek, como si temiera llamar la atención de los dos luchadores que acaban de convertir su comedor en un ring.

—Pole dancer —responde la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Trabaja en una tienda de videojuegos —contesta Derek por ella, reprendiéndola un poco con la mirada.

—Tiene el cuerpo de bailarina exótica y la personalidad de una prostituta, definitivamente le hubiera creído —declara Stiles tomando una costilla del plato que Boyd colocó frente a Derek y mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa triunfal.

Erica está perpleja, Isaac se ahoga un poco con su comida, Boyd ignora a todos los presentes desde que se sentó —sólo existen la comida y él en esa habitación— mientras que Derek cubre parte de su cara con la mano y ruega internamente porque la noche no termine con una parada en el hospital.

Un silencio envuelve a todos los comensales, interrumpido sólo por el leve masticar de Boyd; Isaac está completamente quieto en su asiento, intercalando miradas entre Erica y Stiles, tragándo saliva nerviosamente, Derek está incrédulo, incapaz de pensar en una solución hasta que las carcajadas de Erica resuenan por todo el lugar.

El chico de rizos y él voltean a mirarla sorprendidos, preguntándose si acaso es una risa histérica, como su grito de guerra antes de lanzarse a la yugular de su enemigo.

Sin embargo, parece sincera.

—Debería aprovechar mis talentos, creo que ganaría mucho dinero —comenta alegre la rubia.

—El estilo dominatrix te queda —menciona Stiles, sin maldad en la voz—. Tienes esa actitud de chica ruda y destilas sensualidad natural, absolutamente te iría bien.

—Y tú deberías ser mi compañero de esquina —dice Erica colocando sus codos en la mesa—. Apuesto a que muchos pagarían un precio razonable por esa boca.

Es el turno de Stiles para reír fuerte y relajado.

—Ya lo creo, seríamos dinamita, mademoiselle Selina.

Erica sonríe complacida y levanta sus cejas.

—Seré Catwoman sólo si tú eres mi Batman —propone ella, en tono sensual.

—Hecho —concluye Stiles, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador—. En serio deberías comer del helado que mencionó Derek, es buenísimo.

Isaac pide su porción en voz alta, al igual que Boyd; Erica se levanta y se une a Stiles para servir y repartir el helado.

El joven Hale aún no sabe qué ha pasado, pero agradece que al menos estén todos ilesos.

▽▲▽

La velada pasa de forma amena.

Juegan algunas partidas de póker y otras rondas de diferentes juegos de mesa, queman en la estufa unos cuántos malvaviscos, beben las cervezas que llevaron los chicos y abren una botella de vino.

Conforme pasa el tiempo, Stiles y Erica descubren que en realidad se caen muy bien y se convierten rápidamente en compañeros torturadores de Derek, contando anécdotas vergonzosas y costumbres raras del moreno, intercambiando comentarios y riéndose en su cara como si él no estuviera ahí.

O tal vez saben que eso le molesta y por eso se ríen más fuerte.

—Bueno chicos, ha sido muy divertido pero nos tenemos que ir ya —anuncia Boyd, levantándose del sofá y obligando a Isaac a hacer lo mismo—. Erica, dile adiós a Stiles.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, ya es muy tarde, se verán otro día. —Se acerca a darle un abrazo a Derek, quien se había levantado para acompañarlos hasta la puerta—. Feliz día, amigo.

Isaac se une a su abrazo grupal y coloca su cabeza sobre los hombros de ambos, provocando cosquillas en la mejilla de Derek con su cabello.

—Feliz día a los dos, me alegra haberlo pasado con ustedes.

—Te digo que en el fondo son de caramelo —escuchan decir a Erica y todos rompen el abrazo—. A quiénes quieren engañar, cachorritos; mejor vengan y también abrácenme a mí.

Derek rueda sus ojos pero no puede evitar ir a los brazos abiertos de la chica; a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió esa noche ella sigue siendo otra hermana para él, y como tal, le provoca dolores de cabeza y vergüenzas monumentales. Pero la quiere, y mucho.

Erica le planta un fuerte beso en la mejilla y después rompe el abrazo, Isaac y Boyd ya se encuentran prácticamente fuera del departamento esperando por ella, pero antes de irse, la chica voltea a mirar al castaño.

—Me agradas, Stiles —menciona Erica con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. De pronto toma el cuello de la playera del castaño y lo jala hacia ella, poniendo un gesto sombrío y hablando en voz baja—. Pero lastímalo y yo te lastimaré a ti.

Stiles parpadea aturdido.

—¡Nos vemos luego, chicos! —se despide ella con la mano en alto y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Derek cierra la puerta en cuanto la chica sale y recarga ahí su frente, soltando un hondo suspiro. San Valentín fue un desastre fuera de todo lo que había planeado.

Nota unos brazos rodear suavemente su cintura y a Stiles colocar la barbilla en su hombro, haciéndolo sentir cálido cuando presiona su pecho contra la espalda del moreno.

—Deja ir los malos pensamientos, Der, me encantó este día —susurra el castaño, dejando un beso en su hombro.

Derek pone una mano sobre las del chico y gira su rostro un poco para verlo.

—No lo digas sólo para hacerme sentir menos miserable.

—No, lo digo en serio —asegura Stiles, soltando al moreno para poder girarlo y guiarlo al centro de la sala—. Fue una noche muy diverta y la cita antes de todo fue perfecta.

—No sabía que ellos planeaban venir, le dije a Erica que hoy estaría contigo —se queja Derek con una ligera mueca en su boca, abrazando apretadamente al menor—. Hoy quería estar sólo contigo.

—Aún no acaba San Valentín —afirma en tono coqueto el chico de lunares, sonriendo y besando lentamente a su novio—. Se me ocurren algunas cosas que podemos hacer ahora que ya estamos solos.

Derek gruñe complacido y toma por las piernas a Stiles, levantándolo para que envuelva su cintura con ellas mientras los dirige a la habitación.

Qué mejor forma de terminar el día del amor haciéndolo con la persona de la que está enamorado.


End file.
